


this is my kingdom; come

by wulancaka (surabayuh)



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Insecurities, Sancaka being so nervous of being a dad, the baby AU i talked abt in the TL
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surabayuh/pseuds/wulancaka
Summary: Sesuatu menyumbat tenggorokannya, dan butuh beberapa saat bagi Wulan untuk mengidentifikasinya sebagai ketakutan—ketakutan yang mencengkram jantungnya erat-erat, meremasnya sampai kebas.Sancaka tidak pernah inkonsisten dalam medan laga, sebelumnya. Apalagi separah ini—hingga membuatnya rentan, mudah diserang.Ataukah ini pengecualian lain, perubahan baru dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka yang makin hari makin ditinggalkan oleh Sancaka?





	this is my kingdom; come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pissedofsandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissedofsandwich/gifts).

> this stemmed out of my discussion with Nad abt the prospect of Sancaka being a (soon to be) dad. and also from my (very, very extreme) sleep deprivation--thanks law school. side note, i think i jailbroke my sleep system bc it's been 24 hrs since i last slept and i still can't sleep at all.
> 
> anw enjoy, pls leave a comment and/or kudos, i cherish and appreciate every single one of them no joke they're the small joys of my life

Wulan bangun dengan kasur separuh kosong.

Tangannya meraba sampingnya, mendapati seprai yang dingin. Bahkan setengah mengantuk, ia merengut; _Sancaka pasti sudah pergi dari tadi._

Akhir-akhir ini selalu begitu; Sancaka pergi dan kembali dengan hati-hati, tak berani membangunkannya. Ia menyelinap keluar, tak bersuara, meninggalkan Wulan untuk bangun sendiri, menerka-nerka keberadaannya. Membuatnya kesal.

“Apa sih susahnya, tinggal tepuk dikit, gitu pasti bangun, kok,” gerutu Wulan ketika akhirnya membuka mata. “Bapakmu tuh, emang.” Tangannya meraba perutnya, yang baru saja mulai kelihatan bulat akhir-akhir ini. Ada gerakan kecil yang menyambut sentuhannya—seperti setuju.

Mau tak mau, Wulan tersenyum karenanya.

Ia kemudian beranjak dari kasur, matanya menyapu dinding, mencari jam. Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 4 pagi. Wulan mengerutkan dahi—_tumben. _Tidak biasanya Sancaka belum pulang jam segini.

Tapi banyak hal yang akhir-akhir ini keluar dari kebiasaan mereka—Sancaka yang kini makin irit bicara; makin sering menghindarinya; makin sering keluar dengan durasi yang lebih panjang, meskipun telah diberikan keringanan oleh Nani. Sancaka kala ini rasanya semakin jauh, makin sulit diraih.

Sejak—

Ada tendangan lagi, kini di kiri bawah perutnya, seakan _dia _membaca pikirannya.

Wulan mendesah, merapikan dasternya, dan berdiri—berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ia mengecek Teddy, yang tertidur di ruang tengah—di kasur gulung tebal yang dibelikan oleh Sancaka sebagai kado ulang tahun—dan permintaan maaf karena mengambil tempatnya di kamar satu-satunya, di sebelah Wulan. Melihat adiknya, Wulan tersenyum kecil, membungkuk sebisanya untuk menepuk remaja itu bangun.

“Ted—Ted, pindah Ted.”

“’sih p’gel.” gumam Teddy, mengubur kepalanya lebih dalam ke bantal. “Mb’ ‘Lan ‘ja yang m’ndi d’lu.” Katanya, tangannya menunjuk kamar mandi dengan setengah sadar. Teddy pasti berpikir ini sudah pagi, dan Wulan membangunkannya untuk pergi sekolah. Wulan mendengus, menahan tawa.

“Belum waktunya mandi, Pinter,” goda Wulan, menarik tangannya dengan separuh tenaga. “Ayo, bangun—pindah. jarang-jarang _tho, _kamu tidurnya di kasur dipan?”

Mendengar kata _kasur dipan, _Teddy membuka sebelah matanya, mengangkat wajah luyunya ke arah Wulan, dengan tatapan penuh harap. “B’ner, Mbak?” Tanyanya, suaranya teredam kantuk. Ketika Wulan mengangguk, Teddy tersenyum sumringah, sebelum mengernyitkan alisnya, “Lah, terus Mbak sendiri gimana? Bang San—” Ia menguap, memutus kalimatnya. “Bang San emang belom—_hoahm—_pulang?”

Senyum Wulan memudar, sedikit, pikirannya kembali ke Sancaka; dimana dia? Belum pulang juga sampai jam segini—apakah kejahatan di luar sana sebegitu seriusnya?

“Mbak?”

“Belum,” Wulan berkedip, “Belum pulang.” Suaranya kini terdengar sedikit khawatir, dan Wulan menggelengkan kepalanya. _Sancaka baik-baik saja, _pikirnya, _ia hanya terlambat—ia baik-baik saja. “_Paling di jalan, lagi beli makan.” Ia beralasan—lebih untuk dirinya sendiri daripada untuk Teddy, yang menatapnya penuh curiga. “Udah, kamu tidur di dalem, sana.”

“Hm,” Teddy kini sudah duduk, tidak lagi terkantuk-kantuk. “Mbak Wulan emang nggak tidur lagi?” Tanyanya, lagi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. “Istirahat gitu, mbak.”

Wulan menggelengkan kepalanya. “nggak—mbak udah tidur lama banget, sampe _eneg_,” Ia melirik ke jam, mengkalkulasi. Ia tidur hampir 10 jam, _astaga._ “Mbak nunggu Sancaka aja; udah lama juga nggak nungguin.” Jawabnya, “Nggak bisa tidur, lagian—si bocah nendang terus.” Ia mengelus perutnya untuk menegaskan poinnya.

Teddy mengalihkan pandang dari Wulan ke arah perutnya, lalu menggerutu ke arahnya, menutupi tangan Wulan dengan tangannya sendiri. “Wey, bocil, kakak gue itu,” Katanya, dengan nada separuh-bercanda. “Jangan lu gangguin mulu, dong—belom ngerasain sambitan sendalnya sih, lu.”

Wulan tertawa pelan, menarik Teddy kedalam pelukannya dan mencium puncak kepalanya. “Makasih, ya, Om, udah dibilangin adeknya.” Kata Wulan, menggodanya sambil mencubit pipinya.

Cemberut, Teddy meremas lengan kakaknya gemas. “Kan udah bolak-balik dibilangin, aku dipanggilnya Mas aja, jangan Om. Belum tua aku tuh, masih 13 tahun, tau nggak.” Katanya, sembari berdiri. “Yaudah, aku tidur dulu—Mbak Wulan juga, jangan bangun lama-lama. Kalo ngantuk nggak usah dipaksa; nyusul aku aja di kamar.” Ia menyeringai kecil, “biarin Bang Sancaka tidur di ruang tengah, kaya dulu. Salah sendiri pulangnya lama.”

Teddy beranjak ke kamar diiringi tawa Wulan, yang kini sudah mengambil tempat di sofa, menarik bantal yang dipakai Teddy tidur dan menjadikanya alas di pangkuannya. Wulan bersandar, matanya melirik ke arah jam; 3.45 pagi—hampir subuh.

Kekhawatiran di dadanya mulai menggelitik.

“Bapakmu mana, sih,” Gerutunya, yang terdengar lebih cemas daripada marah. “bikin orang pusing aja.” Ia merasakan gerakan sekali, dua kali, dan menganggap si bocah di dalam setuju dengannya. Mendesah, Wulan meraba-raba, mencari _remote _TV dan menyalakannya.

Tayangan televisi jam 4 pagi adalah beberapa kombinasi paling aneh yang pernah dilihat Wulan; beberapa stasiun sudah menayangkan acara ceramah dan pengajian, lainnya masih terjebak pada film aksi-semi-pornografi yang target penontonnya 18 tahun keatas. Ada satu stasiun yang sudah menayangkan SpongeBob, bahkan sepagi ini, dan Wulan tersenyum, sesaat terlena dengan kebodohan Patrick, sebelum lanjut melayari saluran TV.

“_...dan dari Tanjung Priok, dikabarkan sekelompok bandit yang menargetkan kapal-kapal pengangkut barang impor berhasil dikalahkan oleh grup pahlawan super Patriot. Namun, beberapa saksi mata menyatakan bahwa mereka melihat perkelahian terjadi cukup sengit—”_

Wulan berhenti—terhenyak. Tangannya menekan tombol _remote, _memundurkan satu saluran.

Suara pembawa berita itu kembali terdengar, kali ini tanpa wajahnya nampak—tergantikan sebuah rekaman amatir beresolusi rendah. “_yak, saudara, kami mendapatkan video dari salah satu saksi mata di lapangan—nampak Gundala dan Sri Asih terpukul mundur setelah diserang dari berbagai sisi. Beberapa keterangan menyatakan bahwa Patriot sempat terpojokkan ketika mereka terpecah, dengan sebagian besar bandit mengepung Gundala—” _

Sesuatu menyumbat tenggorokannya, dan butuh beberapa saat bagi Wulan untuk mengidentifikasinya sebagai _ketakutan—_ketakutan yang mencengkram jantungnya erat-erat, meremasnya sampai kebas. Matanya menelusuri rekaman amatir itu, yang diputar berulang-ulang di TV. Terlihat Sancaka, dipojokkan dan dari segala arah, dipinggirkan; dijauhkan dari Nani, Godam, Susie, dan Dhanus. Perlawanannya serabutan—berantakan. Satu detik ia terlihat sangat defensif, tidak menyerang kecuali untuk menghindari hujaman, detik berikutnya ia lebih beringas daripada singa yang melindungi kawanannya, menyerang sini dengan tembakan fatal, bahkan tidak ragu untuk menyetrum para penjahat itu di tempat-tempat vital, menargetkan satu dan mengabaikan yang lainnya, membuatnya sendiri jadi sasaran empuk.

Sancaka tidak pernah inkonsisten dalam medan laga, sebelumnya. Apalagi separah ini—hingga membuatnya rentan, mudah diserang. 

Ataukah ini pengecualian lain, perubahan baru dari kebiasaan-kebiasaan mereka yang makin ditinggalkan oleh Sancaka?

Wulan mencengkram ujung sofa, menanamkan kukunya erat-erat ketika pisau menancap di tubuh Sancaka; menggigit bibir ketika satu, dua, tiga pukulan menghantam badannya; menelan ludah sendiri ketika Sancaka terjatuh dan _diinjak—diinjak!—_oleh sekelompok bandit itu; hampir menjerit ketika salah satu membawa obor, entah darimana, dan menghujamkannya langsung ke punggung Sancaka. Matanya menelisik tiap gerak-gerik Sancaka, berusaha mengikutinya, sambil berdoa, _semoga dia baik-baik saja—_

_( Jangan mati jangan mati jangan mati— )_

Lalu kemudian—video itu terputus; berhenti dimainkan, dan nafas Wulan tercekat, putus-putus, sementara sang pembawa berita kembali, dengan suara monotonnya.

_“Saat ini kami mendapat informasi dari kepolisian, bahwa beberapa dari personil bandit yang bersangkutan telah diamankan. Dilaporkan pula bahwa rupanya, kapal tersebut sebenarnya digunakan untuk perdagangan manusia, dan barang yang diangkutnya hanyalah tipuan semata. Saat ini korban juga sudah diamankan. Sementara itu, Tim Patriot belum diketahui keberadaannya, dan kemungkinan besar sedang mengejar sisa-sisa mereka yang berhasil kabur—”_

Wulan mematikan TV, dan alih-alih berdiri, mencari ponselnya dengan gusar. Ia menemukannya di atas kulkas, dan segera menekan tombolnya cepat-cepat, berharap yang di ujung sana segera mengangkat—hanya untuk disambut nada sambung, berulang-ulang.

“Ayo San, angkat,” gumamnya—suaranya serak dan bergetar. Ketika 15 menit berlalu dan tidak ada jawaban, Wulan tersedak air mata yang ditahannya, kekhawatirannya membuncah. Tanpa sadar, tangannya meraba perutnya, mencoba mencari ketenangan dari bocah kecil di dalamnya. Gerakan-gerakan kecil yang merespon tangannya membuat Wulan tertawa, tapi pun tawa itu tercekat—emosional.

Panik, ia mencari nomor lain, menelusuri daftar kontaknya dan menekan nomor ketua tim mereka. Dua nada sambung, dan teleponnya diangkat.

“_Halo, ngerti gak sih ini jam tidur—”_ balas suara di sebrang sana, dengan kantuk yang jelas dibuat-buat.

“Nani, ini Wulan,” kata Wulan, menelan ludahnya. “Tau nggak, Sancaka dimana?”

Ada keheningan yang menyambutnya, dan setiap detik berlalu, jantungnya berdetak makin kencang. “_lah, si bocah gledek belom pulang?” _Kata Nani, akhirnya, nadanya sama khawatirnya.

Wulan tercekat, tangannya gemetar ketika ia menjawab, “belum.”

“_Eh, anjir—bentar Can—beneran belom pulang?” _Nani kini terdengar bingung dan—panik? Wulan merasa nafasnya menyesak, dadanya berdebar kencang. “_Tadi gue kepisah, waktu di Priok; dia swayed the bandits away, like, as if trying to—” _

“Nan,” kata Wulan, melalui gigi yang tergertak. “Indonesia, _tolong.” _

“_Fuck, sorry—dia ngegiring banditnya ngejauh, katanya biar jadi distraksi sementara kita nyelametin yang korban perdagangan manusia di dalem kapal—Aduh!” _Pekik Nani, mengagetkan Wulan. “_sori, itu tadi si Cantika, ngebersihin luka gak pake aba-aba—eeh, jangan marah, beb, aku kan_ _just being honest—” _

“_Nan,” _Kini suara Wulan memelan—memelas. Ia sudah hampir menangis, dengan air mata di ujung pelupuk, siap jatuh. “Sancaka, _tolong.” _

“_Maaf, maaf! Ya Allah,” _Kata Nani, suaranya terdengar frustasi. “_demi, Lan, dia kepisah, tadi. Aku kira dia udah pulang, soalnya yang lain tadi ngabarin udah pada balik juga, sungguh.”_

Wulan merasakan sesuatu mengalir di pipinya, basah—air mata? “Oke, Nan,” katanya, singkat. “Kalo—kalo ada kabar dari Sancaka, tolong bilang—”

“Lan?”

Ia hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya, terkesiap, karena ada Sancaka disana, di penghujung pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka—berdiri dengan tumpuan satu kaki, sekujur kostumnya kotor oleh bercak tanah, oli, dan_—darah? _

“Ya ampun.” Kata Wulan, menaruh ponselnya ke atas kulkas, sebelum berjalan—tidak, _berlari_—ke arah Sancaka. “Ya ampun, _ya ampun.” _

Wulan memeluknya—kencang sekali; sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Tidak pernah ia selega ini melihat Sancaka sebelumnya—saat awal ia menjadi jagoan-pun, tidak pernah. Ia mengubur wajahnya di dada Sancaka, sekilas mencium bau anyir—darah.

Wulan tidak bisa berhenti gemetar. Pelan-pelan, ia merasakan dua tangan memeluknya kembali. Ia memejam erat-erat, membiarkan air mata akhirnya luluh, tanpa bendungan.

“Hey,” kata Sancaka, suaranya pelan—berusaha menenangkan. “Hey—kenapa?”

_Kenapa? _Ia babak belur seperti ini, harus bersandar pintu hanya agar bisa berdiri, dan berani-beraninya ia bertanya _kenapa? _Wulan mengeluarkan tawa hampa—tersedak ludahnya sendiri. “Kamu,” katanya, setelah beberapa menit mencari suaranya sendiri, “Kamu mikir _apa, _San?”

Ia mendongak, tatapannya menuduh. Sancaka menatap balik dengan bingung, nampak tidak mengerti. “Maksudnya?” gaungnya, mengulang perkataan Wulan.

“Ya—” Wulan menelan ludahnya, menatap Sancaka lamat-lamat. “Aku—”

Tapi lalu Sancaka mengerang, tumbang. Wulan menarik nafas tajam, hampir-hampir tidak menangkapnya tepat waktu. “G’apa, aku—” ia berusaha menenangkannya, tapi jelas bahkan seringainya mencerminkan kesakitannya—lebih ke meringis dibandingkan tersenyum. “aku gak apa, kok.”

Wulan hanya menatapnya, lama—tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia akhirnya mendesah, serak dan basah, dan membantu Sancaka duduk di sofa, sebelum mengambilkan P3K di atas lemari dapur. Jemarinya berkali-kali tergelincir mengambil pijakan, terlalu gugup dan pusing—terlalu dikuasai oleh gelisah untuk berpikir. Bahkan ketika kotak itu sudah di tangannya, Wulan tidak berhenti menggigil_._

Ia membuka baju Sancaka hati-hati, berusaha untuk menegaskan tangannya, membuatnya stabil. Sancaka meringis, beberapa kali, ketika gerakan gugup Wulan tidak sengaja menyerempet luka-lukanya. Wulan, sementara itu, terlalu sibuk memandangi berbagai memar, lebam, dan darah yang merebak di tubuhnya.

Bahkan, saat ini, ketika luka-luka itu mulai menyembuh—Wulan dapat melihat betapa parahnya mereka; lebih dari yang biasanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tangan terdekat Sancaka meraih, menggapai Wulan—menemukan tempat di atas perutnya. Seakan sadar bahwa ia sedang dicari, si bocah mulai bergerak-gerak kembali—semangat sekali.

Alih-alih tersenyum, raut wajah Sancaka makin serius, dengan kerut dahi yang makin terlihat.

“Berapa orang tadi, kamu lawan?” Tanya Wulan, pendek-pendek. Beberapa kotoran yang ada di baju Sancaka kini menempel di daster Wulan, meninggalkan bercak hitam dan merah di sana. Melihatnya membuat Wulan ingin _muntah_.

_Ini bisa jadi darah Sancaka. _Pikirnya, dengan kepala berdentang, _ini darah_ _Sancaka, dari lukanya—_

_“_Kurang kok, dari seratus,” Kata Sancaka, suaranya terlalu kasual untuk terdengar acuh-tak-acuh. Matanya menatap langit-langit, menghindari Wulan. Tangan yang di perutnya menyebar, melebarkan jarinya untuk menutupi seluruh permukaannya.

Rasanya ada air dingin yang menyiram sekujur tubuh Wulan, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. “Sera—tus?” ulangnya, pelan. “Sendirian?”

“Nggak,” gumam Sancaka, sementara Wulan mengoleskan alkohol dan betadin ke luka-luka kecilnya. “Kan tadi ada Patriot juga—dibantu yang lain, kok.”

Wulan menekan kedua bibirnya rapat-rapat, berusaha mengontrol emosinya. “Kata Nani,” Ia akhirnya angkat bicara, “tadi kamu ngumpanin diri—jadi distraksi, ngecoh bandit-bandit itu sendiri, biar mereka bisa nyelametin korban-korbannya.” Ia kini mendongak, matanya memelas, “bener, itu, San?”

Ketika Sancaka menghindari tatapannya, Wulan tidak perlu kata-kata untuk mengkonfirmasi pertanyaannya.

Ada rasa baru yang naik, menyaingi kekhawatirannya—_marah. _

_“_Aku nggak ngerti sama kamu, San.” Kata Wulan, dan kali ini, suaranya sarat akan emosi, “Tiap malem kamu nggak pernah ngabarin aku, sekarang—kalau berangkat ataupun pulang. Misi juga nggak pernah cerita, malah sering aku harus tau dari Nani, atau Awang, atau Cantika.” Ia menarik napas, berusaha mengontrol angkaranya yang membuncah. “Tiap hari aku bangun lihat kamu ada luka baru, memar baru, lebam baru, _bekas jahitan baru _dan kamu nggak bilang _kenapa. _Ngebolehin aku lihat aja_—nggak_.” Gerakannya kini sedikit lebih tajam, lebih keras, sembari mulai membalut perban ke luka terbuka Sancaka.

“Ya itu biar kamu nggak khawatir—”

“Gimana aku _bisa _nggak khawatir?!” Wulan hampir menghardik, suaranya menggema di sekeliling ruangan. “Kamu nggak pernah _ngomong _lagi, San, ke aku; jangankan yang penting kaya gini, hari biasa aja kamu ngehindar!”

Wulan dapat mendengar Sancaka menarik napas tajam, tetap tidak mau menatap matanya. Mata Wulan nanar, sekarang; marah bercampur takut bercampur kecewa. Ia menunggu Sancaka bicara, tapi hanya ada diam di antara mereka.

“Kenapa?” Kata Wulan, akhirnya—getir nadanya, sementara ia menyampakkan kapas sisa antiseptik ke meja tamu mereka. “Kamu kira aku nggak sadar?” Ia mengambil jarum dan benang, sekarang, membersihkan peralatannya dengan alkohol. “Aku udah sadar, San—dari _lama.” _

Si bocah bergerak, menendang tangan Sancaka tiba-tiba, dan Wulan tergelak kosong. “Sadar juga kayaknya dia, kalau Bapaknya malah ngejauh dari Ibuknya sejak dia ada.” Nadanya hampir mencemooh ketika ia melanjutkan, “atau mungkin dia takut—takut Bapaknya ternyata nggak mau dia ada.”

Karena begitu _rasanya, _akhir-akhir ini; tiap Sancaka menghindar, memalingkan muka, mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tiap Sancaka menjauh, menolak berbicara. Rasanya Wulan mendadak tidak lagi _diinginkan_—karena anggota baru yang sedang dikandungnya.

Wulan berkedip beberapa kali, membersihkan pandangannya dari air mata sebelum mulai menjahit. Bahkan dalam kemarahan pun, Wulan tidak ingin menambah sakit Sancaka—tidak tega, karena itu sakitnya juga.

“Lan,”

Suara Sancaka kini rendah—memelas. Wulan hanya menggeleng, karena apapun yang ia hendak katakan hanya akan membuat konsentrasi Wulan terbelah, dan Wulan tidak bisa hilang fokus di tugas sepenting ini. “Diem dulu,” kata Wulan, nadanya tegas meskipun suaranya serak, “jangan banyak gerak—nanti jahitannya nggak bener, harus _dibredeli _lagi, ngulang dari awal.”

Ia mendengar desahan pelan, tapi Sancaka menurut; tidak lagi bicara maupun bergerak sampai Wulan selesai melakukan segala pertolongan medisnya, meletakkan kapas terakhir di atas meja. Diam di antara mereka makin merebak, detik demi detik, menjalar ke ujung-ujung ruangan, membuat dada Wulan sesak.

Ketika Wulan hendak beranjak, membuang limbah medis yang tersisa, Sancaka menahan tangannya. “Aku aja,” katanya, pelan, “kamu tunggu sini—istrahat.”

Sancaka selalu bilang begitu; _jangan dipikirin, istirahat; nggak usah datang ke markas, istirahat; tidur aja, istirahat_—selalu menghindari pembicaraan dengan Wulan dengan kata itu.

“Aku hamil, bukan invalid.” Kata Wulan, jengkel, “lagian kalau di antara kita yang butuh istirahat, itu kamu, San—bukan aku.”

Hendak berdiri kembali, mengumpulkan sampah yang berserakan di meja, Wulan merasakan tangan yang tadi ada di perutnya kini beralih ke pinggangnya, menariknya lebih dekat ke sisi Sancaka.

“Tunggu,” Kata Sancaka, dan kali ini hilang ketenangan yang biasanya menyertainya; alih-alih, suara Sancaka terdengar _panik, _dengan bumbu takut di dalamnya.

“Kenapa?” Tanya Wulan, meskipun ia membiarkan ketika Sancaka mengencangkan dekapannya. “Baru sekarang aja, habis aku marah-marah—baru mau deket sama _kita_.” Tangannya sendiri diletakkan di atas perutnya, sebagai penegasan ucapan.

Sancaka hanya diam, sementara tangan satunya ikut memeluk Wulan. “Tolong jangan—sekarang.” Sancaka terdengar lelah, dan sedih, dan hampir putus asa. “Besok pagi—aku janji. Sekarang boleh nggak kita—tidur dulu?”

Ada sakit hati yang muncul di dada Wulan, yang meskipun tahu bahwa Sancaka pasti remuk redam karena perkelahiannya, ingin paling tidak untuk diberikan penghiburan, pelipur lara, pereda semua kemawasannya.

“Di kamar ada Teddy,” gumam Wulan, suaranya teredam dada Sancaka yang bidang dan tak tertutup apa. Ia bisa mendengar detak jantung yang stabil, bisa mendengar tiap tarikan dan helaan nafas.

Sancaka mengulum lidahnya. “kalau kamu mau balik ke kamar sama Teddy, nggak apa,” katanya, namun bahkan suaranya tidak yakin—Sancaka memang pembohong yang buruk.

Wulan menggeleng, karena lebih daripada marah, ia _rindu_ Sancaka, yang setiap hari ada di sampingnya namun di saat yang sama hampir selalu _pergi_—mengabaikannya, meninggalkannya bertanya-tanya. “Sini aja.” Ia membalas Sancaka, memejamkan mata.

Tuhan, segala pesta emosi negatif ini melelahkannya.

“Oke,” Balasan Sancaka hampir tidak terdengar, tapi lalu ia beranjak berdiri, menarik Wulan bersamanya. Mereka menempati kasur gulung Teddy, yang hanya punya satu bantal dan didesain untuk memuat satu orang saja.

Sempat ada debat dalam diam akan siapa yang mendapat jatah bantal itu, dengan Sancaka mendorongnya ke arah Wulan dan Wulan mendorong balik—namun akhirnya Sancaka yang mendapatkannya, dengan Wulan mengalaskan kepala pada lengan Sancaka yang terbentang.

Tangan satunya tidak pernah pergi dari pinggang Wulan, dan menariknya lebih dekat—sedekat yang mereka berdua bisa. Wulan memejamkan mata, membiarkan kantuk mulai menguasainya, sementara Sancaka meletakkan dagu di ujung kepalanya.

Sebelum ia benar-benar terlelap, Wulan hampir yakin ia sudah keburu bermimpi; mendengar Sancaka menceracau _maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf _berkali-kali, seperti kaset rusak—pelan dan samar.

* * *

Wulan bangun jam 12 siang, di atas kasurnya sendiri. Ia mengernyitkan mata erat-erat, melawan sinar matahari yang menerobos paksa lewat jendelanya.

“Hm,” gerutunya, masih penuh kantuk, sementara ia meringkuk lebih dekat ke tempat biasanya Sancaka berada, mempersiapkan diri penuh untuk menghadapi sisi kasur yang kosong—

—dan mendapati badan yang hangat.

Kaget, Wulan membuka matanya, dan mendongak, karena ada _Sancaka_ di sana, balik menatapnya lamat-lamat. “Dia banyak gerak, ya,” katanya, dan butuh beberapa saat untuk Wulan agar menyadari tangan Sancaka di atas perutnya, ikut merasakan bocah kecil mereka bersalto di dalamnya.

Wulan harus berkedip beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan ini nyata. “Teddy mana?” Tanyanya, suaranya kering karena berjam-jam tidur.

“Udah berangkat sekolah—dari tadi.” Gumam Sancaka, “aku yang antar.” Tambahnya, hampir berbisik.

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Wulan untuk mengingat-ingat soal semalam; tentang video amatir perkelahian Sancaka yang tayang di televisi; tentang luka-lukanya; tentang konfrontasi Wulan yang terus digantung; tentang—

“Bukannya,” Wulan berdehem, membersihkan tenggorokannya dari residu kantuk dan lelahnya, “tadi malem, kita tidurnya di kasur Teddy, ya?”

Sancaka menangguk, jemarinya kini menelusuri pola acak di atas daster Wulan, mengikuti pergerakan sang bocah di dalamnya.

“Jadi kamu… gendong aku kesini, tadi pagi?”

Mengangguk kembali, Sancaka hanya tersenyum kecil. Ada sesuatu yang manis berbinar di dada Wulan, beriringan dengan senyuman dari lelaki di depannya. Masih kurang untuk menghilangkan segala kegelisahannya, namun cukup untuk meredamnya—sedikit.

“Makasih,” Wulan dapat merasakan wajahnya menghangat, sementara ia menunduk, menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dada Sancaka agar tak bisa dilihat. Tangannya meraba-raba, mencari pegangan, dan berakhir menggenggam baju Sancaka. “Nggak berat?”

Wulan merasakan gerakan tubuh Sancaka, dan mendengarnya berkata “nggak, kok.” dengan pelan, tangan satunya menelisik punggungnya dengan sentuhan halus. “Udah siang—kamu mau makan?”

Tepat saat itu, perut Wulan berbunyi—keras, dengan si bocah ikut menendang kuat-kuat, seakan mendengar perkataan Bapaknya, dan ingin bilang bahwa ia juga lapar. Wulan mengeluarkan dengusan yang terhalang baju Sancaka, namun akhirnya mengangguk. “Emangnya ada makanan? Kan aku belum masak?”

“Aku yang tadi masak.” Jawab Sancaka, enteng, “Cah kangkung sama tempe goreng, ayo.”

Yang manis tadi, yang muncul di dadanya? Kini membuncah, mewarnai kedua pipinya. Sama seperti nasi goreng buatannya adalah kesukaan Sancaka, cah kangkung Sancaka adalah masakan favoritnya.

Sancaka beranjak, mengulurkan tangannya, Dan Wulan akhirnya bangkit dari kasur, mendorong dirinya sendiri untuk bangun, meraih Sancaka balik. Benar kata Sancaka; ada cah kangkung, tempe goreng diiris tipis, serta nasi yang dihidangkan di atas meja, tertutup tudung saji. “maaf ya, udah dingin,” kata Sancaka, canggung, sementara Wulan membuka tudung sajinya.

“Nggak apa,” Wulan sungguh-sungguh, karena bahkan dingin-pun masakan Sancaka tetap enak—mungkin campuran antara memang benar lapar, dan rindu akan kreasinya. Wulan menyuap, pelan-pelan, menikmati bumbu-bumbunya. Sancaka, sementara itu, mengambilkan air putih, meletakkan segelas penuh di sebelah piringnya.

Wulan mendongak dengan mulut terisi ketika Sancaka tidak beranjak pergi, tetap berdiri di sisinya.

“Semalam,” mulai Sancaka, “aku janji kita bakal diskusi.”

“_Besok pagi—aku janji. Sekarang boleh nggak kita—tidur dulu?”_

Kekhawatiran mulai muncul di benak Wulan, tapi ia mengangguk, menyuruh Sancaka melanjutkan sementara ia mengunyah sayurannya. Sancaka tampak hampir gugup, memainkan jemarinya sementara ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Wulan.

“Tadi malam, di—” Sancaka terdiam, mengambil napas. “di pelabuhan itu, waktu kami sampai dan berusaha mengeluarkan orang-orang yang mau dijual…” ia mendongak, tatapannya sedih, “ aku lihat ada anak kecil—paling seumuran Teddy waktu kita pertama ketemu.” Menghela nafas, Sancaka melanjutkan, “Perempuan—mirip kamu.”

Wulan bergeming, menunggu Sancaka untuk melanjutkan ceritanya. Mereka baru dari dokter, 3 minggu lalu; mendapat informasi bahwa si bocah ternyata perempuan.

“Dan aku—aku rasanya kayak—” Sancaka mengaitkan kedua tangannya, “ditampar.”

“Ditampar?” ulang Wulan, bingung.

Sancaka mengangguk, mendesah, mengatur napasnya. “Yang bisa aku pikirin sepanjang malam cuma—gimana kalau itu _dia?”_ suara Sancaka serak sekarang, sarat. “gimana kalau _dia _yang ditangkap, yang hampir diperdagangkan, yang _disakiti—” _

“San—”

“Bayanginnya aja,” lanjut Sancaka, menghela napas pelan-pelan, “aku rasanya hampir gila—jantungku mau meledak rasanya, saking takutnya.”

Jantung Wulan _juga_, karena kini ia ikut membayangkan _anaknya, _baru seumur jagung namun sudah dalam marabahaya— “karena itu?” Tanya Wulan, “karena itu, kamu semalem—nawarin diri buat jadi umpan?”

Wulan ingat, teknik perlawanan Sancaka yang tidak terkontrol—seperti makhluk buas yang murka, yang _takut. _Sancaka mengangguk, gerakannya lambat.

“Aku—selalu takut, Lan.” Kata Sancaka, “aku nggak tau gimana caranya biar nggak _takut.” _

Putus asa; seperti itulah suara Sancaka terdengar. Wulan faham, bahwa kejadian semalam memang menyeramkan—mungkin traumatis untuk lelaki di depannya. Tapi rasanya ada hal lain—yang menggantung di lidah Sancaka, menunggu untuk jatuh dan merambat.

“Umurku tujuh tahun waktu aku lihat bapakku meninggal, pakai mataku sendiri. Delapan tahun waktu ibuk keluar rumah dan nggak pernah kembali. Sembilan tahun waktu Awang naik kereta ke tenggara dan aku gak cukup cepat untuk ikut dia. Aku—” Sancaka tercekat, dan Wulan kini bisa melihat bahwa tangannya gemetar, “semua orang yang dekat sama aku, yang aku sayangi _pergi, _terus aku mikir—apa jaminannya, kali ini? Gimana kalau—” suaranya pekat, sekarang, dengan emosi menggetarkannya, “kalau ada kejadian, terus _dia _juga harus pergi? Terus aku—aku bisa _apa?”_

“San,” kata Wulan, kini mengambil salah satu tangan Sancaka. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup, ingin memberinya ketenangan tetapi juga _bingung; _harus berkata apa? Bersikap bagaimana?

Karena hati Wulan rasanya remuk redam sendiri, mendengar Sancaka berbicara—ketakutan yang sama juga menghinggapinya.

“belum kalau orang tau, kita siapa—” lanjut Sancaka, “kalau ada yang tau _dia_ milik _kita_, dan justru nargetin _dia_, nyakitin dia, buat balas dendam sama kita.” Sancaka bergidik, mengernyit, dan Wulan _juga, _karena dadanya seperti dihantam palu hanya membayangkannya; anaknya, bocah kecil dalam perutnya, _disiksa_— “Gimana aku bisa tenang, bisa _hidup, _kalau dia sampai kenapa-kenapa gara-gara _aku, _gara-gara _musuhku?” _

_“Sancaka—” _

“terus aku mikir, tiba-tiba, kalau _aku _yang pergi, dari hidup dia—” Sancaka menelan ludahnya, menggenggam tangan Wulan erat-erat. “kalau dia harus hidup kaya aku dulu, di jalanan, diburu terus sama preman, pengamen, tukang palak; kedinginan, makan dari tong sampah, tidur di pojokan gang—harus bertahan dari itu semua, aku—” Kata-kata Sancaka terputus oleh cekatan tenggorokannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba ia menarik tangan Wulan, menaruhnya di atas tempat si bocah berada, “kamu tadi malam bilang, kalo aku bertingkah seakan aku nggak _mau _dia ada—” Sancaka menggeleng, keras-keras, “aku _mau_, Lan; dia bahkan belum lahir dan aku sudah rela _mati _buat dia, bahkan _membunuh_, kalo buat dia, dan justru karena itu—” Sancaka bergidik, matanya berkaca-kaca, “_justru karena itu.” _

Pengakuan Sancaka menohok dada Wulan, memelintir hatinya sampai sesak. “Aku juga takut, San,” bisiknya, pelan, “tiap hari, aku juga _takut.”_

Dan mencuat lagi, keraguan yang muncul pada awal-awal kehamilannya; apakah mereka siap menghadapi ini, apakah etis untuk membawa anak ke dunia seperti ini, apakah mampu mereka melindungi anak ini, dari segala angkara murka yang ditawarkan setiap hari?

“Aku menghindar dari kamu bukan karena apa,” Kata Sancaka, “aku cuma nggak siap mikirin kalau—kalau kamu kenapa-napa, _kalian _kenapa-napa, dan aku—aku yang terlanjur dekat, terlanjur _terikat—_”

Sancaka tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, memilih untuk mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat dan menghela nafas—putus-putus dan goyah.

Wulan menunduk, melihat kedua tangan mereka yang saling terjalin, dan si bocah di dalam, yang sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri, tidak sadar kedua orang tuanya takut setengah mati.

“Tapi kamu udah terikat, San, dari awal.” Kata Wulan, akhirnya. “Kamu bilang sendiri, kamu rela _mati _buat dia, rela _bunuh_ buat dia; itu _keterikatan.” _Ia menatap Sancaka, memohon. “Dan kamu _enak, _San, kamu bisa _ngehindar; _berpaling aja ke arah lain kalo perasaan kamu soal ini terlalu berat_. _Lah aku?” ia menopang kedua sisi perutnya, “aku yang bawa _dia, _San; yang ngerasain dia gerak berbulan-bulan, setiap hari; yang nggak bisa lupa kalau dia ada, nggak bisa ngabaikan dia gimanapun caranya,”

Sancaka melihat Wulan dengan tatapan terkejut dan—bersalah. “Lan—”

“Bulan-bulan ini, tiap kamu menghindar,” Lanjut Wulan, pelan-pelan, karena kalau ia terlalu cepat, nanti seluruh gundah gulana bisa menguasai dirinya, menggoyahkan kata-katanya. “rasanya aku di sini _sendirian, _cuma aku dan dia doang,” ia menggeleng, menunduk, “apalagi waktu aku lihat kamu berantem semalem; waktu kamu menggila, gitu—aku kira kamu memang _kepingin, _biar diserang, biar—”

_Wulan terlempar kembali ke malam sebelumnya, ketika matanya tak bisa lepas dari TV._

** _Dia sengaja, _ ** _bisik bagian dari batinnya; yang terus mengelopek kepercayaan dirinya, keyakinannya pada diri sendiri, pada Sancaka; **dia sengaja berantem kayak gitu biar dia rentan—mungkin dia mikir, kalau dia mati di pertarungan, dia nggak harus menanggung—**_

“biar nggak usah—” Wulan tercekat, “berhadapan sama _ini _semua.”

Seakan _merasa, _si bocah menendang tangan mereka.

“Nggak,” seruan penolakan Sancaka hampir-hampir putus asa, nanar dan menyakitkan. “_Nggak, _Lan, aku—” Ia merengkuh Wulan, tangannya yang satu lagi menjulur, mendekapnya erat. “Aku—bayangin ninggalin _kalian_ aja aku nggak _bisa,”_ dan tiba-tiba Wulan sudah merasakan air matanya turun, terbekap di pundak Sancaka sementara ia menumpahkan isak tangis hasil kegelisahan, kegundahan yang sudah menumpuk berbulan-bulan.

“Aku minta maaf,” gumam Sancaka, mengelus rambut Wulan, menyisirnya halus dengan jari jemarinya. “Aku—nggak pernah maksud—astaga, Wulan, aku minta _maaf_.”

Perasaan Wulan campur aduk, seperti puting beliung yang ditakutinya saat kecil dulu. Ia mencengkram kaos Sancaka erat-erat, mencari pegangan, sementara air matanya tidak berhenti jatuh. Marah, sedih, senang, lega, takut, bimbang, mengharap; semuanya campur jadi satu.

Mereka tetap seperti itu, sementara waktu; Sancaka membisikkan maafnya, berkali-kali, sementara Wulan melimpahkan segala yang dipendamnya, membasahi pundak Sancaka. Tangan Sancaka terus mengelus punggung Wulan, pelan, berusaha menenangkannya, _meyakinkannya, _bahwa ia tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Akhirnya, ketika kata dan air mata mulai menyurut dan Wulan mulai tenang kembali, ia pelan-pelan menarik diri—cukup dekat untuk tetap merasakan suhu tubuh Sancaka, tapi cukup jauh untuk mendongak, menatap matanya. “Lain kali, kalau kamu punya pikiran kayak gini lagi,” kata Wulan, serak, “kamu ngomong, ke aku; kita bahas sama-sama, _ya?” _

Sancaka melihatnya balik dengan mata yang sedih, yang penuh rasa bersalah, tapi ia tersenyum kecil—mengangguk. “kamu… juga.” Katanya, hati-hati.

Wulan mendesah, memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Sancaka, merasakan residu air matanya yang masih basah di sana. “Aku kebanyakan nangis, deh, kayaknya.” Gumamnya, “capek banget—tapi kalau tidur, nanti bangun-bangun mataku pasti bengkak, jelas banget habis nangisnya, pasti Teddy khawatir kalau lihat.” Ia mendengus, “Mana aku udah banyak banget tidur, lagi.”

Sebenarnya, ketakutan Wulan untuk tidur lebih karena adanya kemungkinan bahwa saat ia bangun kembali, Sancaka akan pergi, dan ini semua—segala diskusi dan rekonsiliasi yang mereka lakukan siang ini—hanya mimpi. Tapi ia tak mengatakan itu keras-keras, lebih fokus pada mendengarkan detak jantung Sancaka, memastikan bahwa dia ada—bahwa ini _nyata._

Sancaka menopangkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Wulan, hati-hati. “Kita bisa nonton TV—mungkin ada acara bagus siang ini.”

Wulan menggeleng. “jam segini, pasti isinya sinetron kejar tayang semua.” Katanya, merapat ke pundak Sancaka.

Sancaka bergumam, dan untuk beberapa saat, Wulan tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi selain bunyi nafasnya yang konstan. “Kamu mau dengar… gimana kami berhasil nangkap bandit-bandit itu tadi malam, nggak?”

Wulan membuka matanya, terkejut. Ia menyadari ini apa; uluran jembatan—usaha untuk memperbaiki yang ditinggalkan di bulan-bulan sebelumnya.

“…boleh.” Kata Wulan, mengangguk, mendongak menatap Sancaka dengan senyum kecil. Sancaka balik menyunggingkan senyumnya, sebelum mengecup kening Wulan dan berdiri sebentar, membersihkan sisa piring kotornya.

Mereka berakhir di sofa ruang tamu; Sancaka mulai menceritakan tentang malam kemarin; bagaimana serangan Cantika berhasil menusuk 6 bandit sekaligus dalam satu tembakan, bagaimana Nani menaikkan volume musik yang dimainkan di ponselnya selagi melawan segerombolan penjahat dua kali besarnya, bertengkar dan menyelepet orang dengan selendangnya, dengan diiringi lagu-lagu _girlband _Korea, bagaimana Dhanus bolak-balik menghantam para penyelundup itu karena mereka menyerang saat dia sedang berusaha melucu, merusak penyampaian candaannya, bagaimana Susie merengek ke Godam untuk diberikan tumpangan ekstra-cepat ke kos-kosannya yang ada di ujung kota setelah bertengkar, karena dia lupa mengerjakan tugas makalah yang harus dikumpulkan jam 7 pagi tepat, dan itu sudah jam setengah 4, _ya ampun Bang, mati aku kalo dapet D di matkul ini, amit-amit ngulang lagi._

Wulan tertawa, dan mendengus, dan menanggapi cerita-cerita itu sampai kantuk tak bisa ditahannya, dan akhirnya tertidur kembali di pangkuan Sancaka.

Tapi tidak sebelum ia merasakan Sancaka membungkuk, mencium perutnya, dan berbisik, “Maafin Bapak, ya nak.”

Ini pertama kalinya Sancaka menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai _bapak_.

Wulan mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum, dalam tidurnya—karena mungkin isu mereka belum selesai; masih banyak yang harus dihadapi, dipersiapkan. Segala konflik yang menanti mereka di depan? Wulan menyadarinya.

Tapi tidak apa.

Karena sekarang, Wulan yakin bahwa ia tidak akan menghadapinya sendirian.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twt if you haven't already it's @surabayuh


End file.
